Te amo
by Marinuqui
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Contenido yuri o femmslash


**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Cita: "Para abrir el corazón ajeno es necesario antes abrir el propio" Pasquier Quesnel.**

**Aviso: Es un femmslash. O yuri, es decir, Una relación de mujer/mujer**

**Pareja: Hermione/Ginny**

* * *

La risa nerviosa de apoderó de ella. Quizás era algo normal dada la situación en la que ella misma se encontraba. Sus ojos, tan brillantes como podía llegar a ser la luz del sol, se mostraban apagados. Como últimamente, cuando no sabía como comportarse, o simplemente, disimular su comportamiento

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la textura de la almohada, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo como si de un clavo ardiendo se tratase. Igual que todos los días, a la vez que las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Con lentitud, con un ardor que su corazón también gritaba, y le hacía percibir en el ambiente. En verdad, lo detestaba. Detestaba hallarse en esa circunstancia tan… ¿Extravagante? Puede que sí. No estaba segura, y tampoco es que quisiese estarlo

Cerró los párpados, aspirando con calma, intentando no delatarse. La habitación se veía calmada, aunque los rayos del sol se adentraban por ese cristal transparente, y eso le molestaba. Igual que todos los días, donde se veía como una extraña. No solamente eso. También, que era distinta a las demás. Eso lo había sabido siempre, y con el tiempo, empezó a asimilarlo, pero…Ya no quería saber nada más de ella misma, ni de nada que tuviese con esa idea que rondaba por su mente

Sus labios se entre abrieron, dejando escapar el aire caliente. Finalmente, decidió levantarse, encontrándose con el reflejo de ella misma. De su figura. Tragó saliva, posando sus pies descalzos en la fría madera de roble.

No parecía ser la muchacha que vislumbraba. Era mucho más hermosa que ella. Y no como esperaba ella, que deslizó sus dedos por esa frialdad que parecía verse, recorriendo lo que sería el tramo de su rostro. Esa era ella, con sus ojos castaños, como el chocolate, encontrándose con los que se veían al otro lado. Una sonrisa ladeada, y ese cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda, con sus dientes mostrándose con cierto jugueteo. Porque ella, ante todo, quería fingir y mentirse a sí misma sobre todo. Porque así era Hermione Jane Granger, y nunca dejaría de serlo

"_-Cariño, deberías dejar de preocuparte-Exclamó una voz femenina que tanto adoraba la castaña_

_La mujer sonrió de forma tierna ante la imagen de su hija. De esa niña pequeña, que se metía en la cama con cierto pesar. Quizás porque ella se veía derrotada. Puede que porque, en el fondo, estaba cansada de que la cambiasen de tantos colegios_

_No porque no fuese una buena chica. Al contrario. Era una buena estudiante, liste e inteligente, aunque su carácter algo fuerte y solitario la condicionaban. Pero no solamente era eso. También sucesos para nada comunes que ocurría alrededor de ella. Y que asustaron a todos los directores de cada centro, decidiendo estos que era mejor que la muchacha se buscase otro centro. Y eso era algo que asustaba a la menor. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho ella para que fuese apartada de la sociedad? Los demás niños la miraban raros, extrañados_

_-Mamá… ¿Por qué soy tan rara?_

_La mujer clavó sus pupilas, de la misma tonalidad que la joven, y se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, colocando mejor la colcha de color azul, claro como el cielo. Sonrió con esa ternura característica de ella. Ese roce de su mano con el de la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos, largos, con los más pequeños de ella. La niña levantó la vista, sonriendo un poco ante el gesto de la mayor, que quería demostrarle que eso poco importaba_

_-Tú no eres rara…Cada persona es como es…Y tú, eres especia, Hermione._

_-Eso no es verdad-Repuso ella-A los demás niños no les pasa nada de eso…Me gustaría ser como los demás. Y que me quisieran-Jane, que era como se llamaba la madre, acarició la mejilla de su hija con ternura_

_-Pues a mí me encanta como eres… ¿No entiendes que cada persona es como es? Si todos fuésemos iguales, mi niña, este mundo estaría demasiado desajustado… ¿No te parece?_

_-Puede ser. Sin embargo, me gustaría que los demás niños…Me aceptasen. No sé, mamá. A veces me siento tan sola…_

_-¿Eso puede ser?-Cuestionó con falsa incredulidad la madre, pero con ese toque cómico que hizo reír a la niña_

_Jane se quedó pensativa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para animar a su hija, quien mantenía la vista baja, sin atreverse una vez más volver a clavar sus ojos sobre esa figura tan segura. Era lo que más admiraba de su madre. Lo valiente que era, y ante todo, su firmeza. Lo mucho que la quería era comparable con la capacidad de un mar, o ni eso tan siquiera, puesto que para Hermione, había forma de explicar todo aquello con sentido lógico._

_-Sí que puede ser…_

_-Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma__-Susurró ella cerca de su hija, posando su dedo índice en la nariz, redondeada, para que la chica mostrase una extensa sonrisa-Los demás aprenderán a quererte cuando tú lo hagas…_

_-Te quiero, mami-Pronunció ella, abalanzándose sobre la mujer, quien la rodeó con sus finos brazos_

_-Y yo a ti, mi tesoro…Y no lo olvides nunca. Quiérete. Porque nadie lo va a hacer con tanta intensidad. Porque si tú no te valoras, nadie lo hará-Dictaminó ella, apartándose de la castaña y depositando los finos labios en su frente-Ahora, descansa. Mañana lo verás todo con mejores ojos_

_-¿Acaso será eso posible?-Quiso saber con ese tono inocente y cargado de ternura, que derritió a la otra mujer_

_-Por supuesto… Ahora, simplemente, duerme con los ángeles. Ellos te cuidarán, Hermione"_

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en su figura cuando se adentró en el comedor de la escuela. Ese cabello azabache, algo desordenado, que le encantaba. Igual que esa cabellera pelirroja corta, conjuntada con esos ojos azules, profundos como el océano. Y esas pupilas del azabache, que eran igual de intensas que una esmeralda, o puede que el cristal denominado olivino. Una sonrisa algo forzada, aunque, en parte, sincera, se apoderó de la joven. Esta se acercó a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes permanecían en los asientos, felices de ver al fin a su amiga con un cierto ánimo

Llevaba días donde si, se podía vislumbrar una sonrisa de sus labios, esta le resultaba bastante extraña, sobre todo para ella, quien no quería mentir a sus amigos, pero tampoco mostrar una desesperanza que parecía apropiarse de ella. A cada segundo, a cada minuto que corría el tiempo. Y es que, como una vez mencionó Manrique, escritor español, "cualquier tiempo pasado, fue mejor"

La muchacha se sentó entre los dos, por comentarlo de algún modo, hombres de su vida. El que era su mejor amigo, como un hermano para ella, que le apoyaba en todo momento. Y ese pelirrojo que fue su novio durante unos meses, caricias compartidas, sentimientos que no se terminaban de corresponder. Lágrimas derramándose ante esa ruptura. Él porque la amó con todo su corazón. Ella porque le quería. Al fin y al cabo, creció con él. Fue ese mejor amigo…Y ahora, pese a todo lo vivido, seguía estando a su lado. Tal vez porque él proseguía sintiendo sensaciones especiales. Quizás porque tenía y guardaba una esperanza que no podría acallar nunca. Pero sí ante ella

No pudo evitarlo, posó su mano en la espalda de ella, acariciando lentamente esta con un movimiento ligero. Ese gesto ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Preciosa. Esa era su amiga. La que era capaz de abrirle un nuevo mundo. El que tardó de asimilar como suyo, y ante todo, enamorarse de ella. Ella lo valía todo, pero ese orgullo podía con todo ser, sobre todo, en ese pelirrojo, que negó mil veces sentir algo por esa sabionda de biblioteca, para al final, caer rendido ante ella. Enamorado. "Falling in love"

Ella suspiró, fijando entonces una vez más sus pupilas en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Este había cambiado en cierto grado. Ya no era ese chico que se veía molesto enseguida. Tan seco. Tan frío en ciertos aspectos. Ahora era capaz de sonreír con una calidez que a ella le sorprendía. Este le pedía perdón con la mirada, por haberla atosigado con ese tema del que ella no quería hablar. Con un gesto disimulado, le hizo entender que no se preocupase. Los recuerdos de una infancia aún se acumulaban en su mente, y volvió a rememorar su pasado.

"_Se encaminaba con su cabello ondeando al viento. Su sonrisa se plasmaba perfectamente en su rostro, y sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Les buscaba. A ellos dos. Quería enseñarle a su compañero de Griffindor. Algo que creía que, quizás, le gustase. Algo que a cualquier persona con un mínimo le corazón le agradaría._

_No se llevaba bien con esos dos. Con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, pero por una extraña razón, creía que lo acabaría haciendo. Que serían personas especiales en su vida, y que estas influirían en demasiadas cosas, sobre todo, en el transcurso de esta. Y por ese mero hecho, quería hacer algo bueno. Era cierto que su carácter era demasiado especial. Porque buscaba una seguridad que solamente la sabiduría, la lectura y los libros eran capaces de otorgarle. Un algo que buscaba en el mundo ajeno. _

_Tragó saliva. No debía perder el tiempo pensando estupideces. No. Ella era así. Volvió a intentar mostrarse recta y con una seguridad que no sentía, para al final, lograr encontrarles. Parecían reacios a seguirla, pero eso no le importaba. Porque sabía que lo harían. Porque ella les conocía, a los dos. Era algo extraño. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que ellos parecían continuar el mismo camino de ella, hasta detenerse en una vitrina de trofeos_

_Todos perfectamente colocados y mostrados a las personas. Se veían confusos, pero ella señaló con su dedo índice una de las placas doradas. El azabache, con cierto cansancio, fijó sus mirar para entre abrir los labios, sorprendido, y formándose así una sonrisa cálida. Ronald hizo lo mismo, quedándose desconcertado. Hermione, al verle así, se compadeció del muchacho. No debía ser fácil. En verdad, la vida no lo era. Ella misma podía saberlo con cierta gracia_

_-Harry… ¡No sabía que tu padre también fue jugador de Quidditch!_

_El chico asintió ante el comentario de su amigo, embobado por lo que leía. El nombre de James Potter se veía plasmado, casi brillando ante la presencia de los tres personajes. Él miró de reojo a la joven, quien le devolvió la mirada. No hacía falta palabra alguna. El agradecimiento estaba allí…Igual que le agradecería seguirle, ser su fiel amiga y hermana. Igual que se sentiría así cuando ella estaba a su lado en el cementerio, donde estaban las tumbas de ellos. De sus padres. Pero eso quedó más atrás…Ese fue el comienzo de momentos llenos de dolor, pero de ternura. Creyéndose que son simples, por ser ellos unos críos. Pero para sentir, no lo eran. Solamente, eran humanos"_

Hermione sonrió un poco, centrando sus pensamientos en esa melena rojiza. Todo se estaba volviendo en su contra. En algo que ella no quería ver, para nada. Porque era algo que no le agradaba. Porque todo tenía que ser mentira. ¡Había amado a Ron! ¿Verdad? Hasta ya lo dudaba. Se levantó estrepitosamente del banco, girándose para encontrarse con esa mirada. Tan profunda que sería capaz de ahogarse en ella, en ese pozo sin fondo de sentimientos

De esa tonalidad, algo oscura. Tampoco es que lo fuese tanto, pero tampoco es que fuesen claros. Eran intermedios. Perfecto, para qué iba a mentir. Sus labios se fruncieron por ello. Y los de ella se tornearon a una sonrisa. Ella también se levanta del otro extremo. Y siente un miedo atroz. Porque no quiere saber nada. Porque necesita calmar a ese corazón, que late con tanta velocidad que no es capaz de detenerlo. Cierra un momento los párpados, sabiendo de la huella que le marcaba en su alma

Los segundos pasan, y le hace a ella culpable de ello. De toda esa mentira. Porque lo era. De esa sensación que no podía sentir en su interior. Y ladea la cabeza, girándose y encaminándose hacia la salida, quedándose en la entrada de esta, bajando la cabeza, posando su mano en el marco. Queriendo perderse en cualquier cuestión que no sea esa. Pero no podía evitarlo. Podía con lo más hondo de su interior. Era algo…Algo que necesitaba ocultar en su interior

"_-Quizás te parezca algo estúpido, pero te veo muy guapa, Herms_

_La nombrada se ruborizó, sintiendo las manos de la menor en sus caderas. Veía en la imagen a las dos muchachas, que eran ella y Ginny, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Ese año ella iba al cuarto curso, e iba a ir al baile con el famoso jugador, Viktor Krum. La otra chica, en cambio, se presentaría con un buen amigo suyo y de la castaña, Neville_

_Esta última llevaba un vestido rosa con volantes que le quedaba bastante bien, más que nada por su perfilada figura, que denotaba hasta elegancia. Igual que su cabello, colocado en ese moño dejando escapar algún mechón rebelde que se deslizaba por su frente. Una sonrisa encantadora se conformó en ella, a la vez que hacía perfecto par con esa tonalidad rojiza en sus pómulos. La joven se veía conforme con las palabras de la hermana de su amigo, quien se había convertido en una buena amiga_

_-Gracias, de verdad-Señaló la castaña con ternura-No he quedado nada mal por ti…No sé que haría sin tu ayuda_

_-Para eso estoy a tu lado. Te recuerdo que soy tu amiga-Le recordó con tono afable. Posó su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica, quien no pudo evitar sentirse bien_

_-Lo sé, pero eso no hace que te lo agradezca menos. Al contrario-Se interrumpió, dudando de si proseguir o no-Eres mi mejor amiga. Siento que contigo puedo ser mejor. Que me puedo mostrar como soy sin temer a nada. Que…Puedo ser yo_

_Se giró, clavando las pupilas en el rostro de la otra, que entre abrió los labios, sin saber muy bien qué sentir en esos momentos. Donde la sinceridad de Hermione era destacable en la escena. Y es que, siente un impulso extraño que debe contener para no asustar a la castaña, que también parece perder en un momento en sus ojos. Un algo tan complejo como sencillo. ¿Acaso se dudaría si fuesen otras personas, y en sí, dos mujeres? Acarició un poco su mejilla, sonriendo con poco convencimiento_

_-Porque yo te quiero como eres…Y yo te quiero mucho, Herms…-Susurró la pelirroja con seguridad, un algo que le hace corresponder ese gesto a la otra, aunque aparta un instante la mirada. Y recuerda esas palabras de su madre:_

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma.__** Los demás aprenderán a quererte cuando tú lo hagas…)**_

_Sus labios se entre abren, y la otra se acerca un poco. Sus rostros parecen que se rozan, pero ese instante pasa imperceptible ante el abrazo que le dedica Granger, quien cierra los ojos, con intento desesperado de apagar ese fuego que crece en su interior. Intenso. Que quema sus venas. Un algo que cualquiera desearía percibir, pero no ella. ¿Por qué debía?"_

"_Esa sonrisa ladeada de Ginny, sobre todo cuando la vez en la cena del club Slug. Se estremece algo, aunque no tanto como debía de estremecerse Harry, quien sonríe embobado en ella, en su mejor amiga. Sonrió, con el fin de disimular, pero su sonrisa no era tan sincera como ella misma desearía. Se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentada. La gente bailaba, y se había librado de McLaggen, que no paraba de hablar sobre estupideces. Las que le aguantaba a Ron._

_Tampoco le alegraba tener que mentir acerca de esos celos enfermizos. Musitar y dejar que creyesen que era por esa necia de Lavender. Con tan solo pensarlo, reía. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba así. Era ella… ¡Hermione! La muchacha más inteligente de la escuela, y sin embargo, no era capaz de contener ese odio que demostraba hacia Dean, el novio de su amiga. Harry se salvaba porque era su hermano, pero poco más_

_Ladeó la cabeza, pasando entre la gente con el fin de escapar de ese lugar. Para respirar con tranquilidad y dejarse llevar por el dolor que era verles juntos. ¿Por qué no le gustaba? Se escabulló, saliendo a los jardines del colegio. Sonrió un poco por ello, pero presintió que alguien más le acompañaba, por lo que no dudó en girarse para ver quien era ese extraño. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su mejor amiga, tambaleándose para llegar a donde se hallaba la castaña. Esta se acercó rápidamente con el fin de evitar que esta se cayese, y lo consiguió_

_La menor de los Weasley rodeó el cuello de ella con sus brazos, con una sonrisita en sus labios, y las carcajadas resonaban en medio del lugar. Cualquiera se hubiese sobresaltado , pero ella estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de la pelirroja, y aunque lo negase, le encantaba el aroma de esta. Se inclinó para colocarle mejor, pero su amiga se limitó a dejarse caer sobre ella_

_-Ginny, compórtate-Pidió suavemente Hermione_

_Pero la muchacha no quería. Llevaba unas copas de más, pero tal vez era eso lo que le ayudaba a acercarse a su amiga, con esa excusa perfecta. El poder rodear ese cuerpo que parecía frágil con sus manos, y tal vez, apartar el cabello de su cuello, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por ese cuello frágil. La otra traga saliva, y la respiración se entrecorta. ¡Oh! ¡Qué dulzura era poder percibir una sensación tan agradable como la que estaba experimentando! Quizás también podía ser el colocar de la otra mano en sus caderas, y ella dejarse llevar por esa dulce locura… ¡Exquisita! Y percibe esos labios posarse en su cuello, dejando que se escapase un gemido que pretendía ser ahogado_

_Y es que, ahora, sus manos acorralan su cuerpo al suyo, y el delirio del alcohol parece que es algo más fuerte que ellas dos. Hermione intenta alejarse, queriendo buscar una coartada que no deseaba, o que sí de forma inconsciente. Y es que, la menor era más suspicaz que ella, y por esa misma razón, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, esta acercaba su rostro, encontrando sus labios en una caricia que parecía más un juego que otra cosa. Y es que, para ninguna de las dos lo era. La castaña entre abrió los ojos, incrédula de estar besándose con una mujer_

_Lo peor de todo eso no era eso, sino que, además, le gustaba. ¡Claro que le gustaba! Llevaba deseándolo desde hacía tiempo. Tanto que le parecía que había valido la pena. Y su corazón baila, canta y grita. Encantado por todo aquello. Y es que, el sabor a cerveza no influía, pues el aroma a coco aún inundaba en ese espacio donde, los únicos testigos de eso eran las estrellas, inocentes e incapaces de juzgar a una persona… ¿Por qué? Y es que, se separan con lentitud, entre abriendo los labios la pelirroja, rozando su nariz con la de su "amiga", con los párpados entre cerrados, y con esos alientos deseando entremezclase_

_-Te quiero-Dice Ginny con suavidad, y una pérdida de equilibrio que despierta a Hermione de su letargo_

_-Venga, te voy a llevar al dormitorio_

_-¡No quiero! Solamente quiero…_

_-¿Qué?-Inquirió ella, empujándola para que la siguiese_

_-Que me beses…Como ahora-La aludida se tensó_

_-Deja eso…No te encuentras en buen estado, y te olvidarás de todo esto_

_-No lo voy a hacer-Se burló ella, riendo como una niña pequeña_

_Y las palabras de su madre volvieron a su mente, tan impactantes como, posiblemente, verdaderas:_

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma._ Los demás aprenderán a quererte cuando tú lo hagas…)" 

"_Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, y entre abrió los labios. Todo cayó al suelo, causando un estrepitoso ruido que les hizo sobresaltar a esos dos chicos. Pero es que ella se dirigió corriendo hacia la figura del pelirrojo, su mejor amigo. Necesitaba comprobarlo. Percibir su aliento. Creer que era que también le podría querer a él. Que no era ese enfrentamiento a ella, sino estar al lado de su fornido compañero_

_Y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, uniendo sus labios con los de él. Se producía un encuentro desesperado entre los dos, quizás porque Ron la amaba. Y puede que porque ella también a él. Pero eso no era verdad. Era la desesperación de que fuese así, pero no lo era. Ella no sentía ese aceleramiento como con ella, ni ese nerviosismo. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verla en sí!_

_Y sentía los brazos de Ron rodearla, y levantarla como si de una princesa se tratase. Porque él la quería con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Porque, en verdad, era el amor de su vida. Pero ahora, no sucedía eso para ella. Siempre había pensando que le amaba a él. Que eran la pareja perfecta. Que nunca, pero que nunca, ella amaría a nadie distinto a que a él. Y eso era lo que sucedía. Y cuando Harry carraspeó, ella se liberó al fin, balanceándose con él al ver que no la soltaba, y no le apetecía mostrar rechazo por él_

_-¿Os parece este el momento más oportuno?-Quiso saber con desesperación el azabache, pero el pelirrojo no prestaba atención a sus palabras-¡Eh! ¡Que Estamos en guerra!-Gritó Harry_

_-Ya lo sé, colega-Musitó Ron con una sonrisa bobalicona, más enamorado y atontado que otra cosa-Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca, ¿no?_

_Y este les reprendió, volviendo al asunto que les concernía. Pero Hermione pensaba en todo. En lo que había sucedido y en que se había equivocado. ¿Por qué no se abría a sí misma y se hacía entender que no quería a Ron? Que no le amaba como debería. Que solamente era esa persona que estaba a su lado, apoyándola, igual que Harry, Pero nada más. Cerró los ojos, apenada por todo lo que su corazón estaba viviendo, y que ella no era capaz de detener. Dejó escapar un poco el aire de sus pulmones y recogió los colmillos de basilisco. Y una vez más, rememoró las palabras de su madre:_

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma.__** Los demás aprenderán a quererte cuando tú lo hagas…)"**_

"_Hermione dejó de comer junto a sus amigos, levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su cuarto a descansar. Lo necesitaba después de todo lo ocurrido. Aún se sentía extraña por todo eso, y no sabía ni tan siquiera cómo sentirse. Era un espacio en blanco en recuerdos, en sensaciones que le hubiese gustado que no fuera así. No le parecía justo. Porque ella no lo merecía, ni mucho menos. Sus ojos centellearon de ira, pero al menos, todo había pasado. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que preocuparse_

_Entonces se detuvo. La menor de los Weasley se encontraba sentada en un banco, cabizbaja y sin atreverse a mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuese el suelo. Sonrió con ternura. Se compadecía de ella, que había vivido una horrible experiencia que sería mejor olvidar. Pero ella era fuerte, y ante todo, una Griffindor. Y por esa misma razón, la castaña era consciente de que la pelirroja lo superaría. Claro que lo haría. Era una chica que era bastante característica, bien lo sabía ella casi. _

_Decidió encaminarse hacia ella, sentándose a su lado, haciendo que se sobresaltase y dirigir su mirada hacia su rostro, sonrojándose y evitando los ojos castaños de la mayor, que no pudo evitar posar su mano en el hombro de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Le apenaba demasiado que ella estuviese en ese estado después de haber escapado de ello. Tendría que estar feliz, con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-¿Qué te ocurre, Gin?-La nombrada la miró desconcertada. No se esperaba que la llamase así_

_-Nada. Estaba…Pensando, solamente eso-Sin embargo, no engañaba a la otra_

_-Sabes que no soy como tu hermano. Enseguida sé cuando una persona quiere callar lo que no debería-Se burló, y eso provocó un desasosiego mayor en la otra_

_-Perdóname, Hermione. Aún no comprendo como me puedes hablar tan tranquilamente_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-Cuestionó ella, y la pequeña se mordió el labio_

_-Es que…Por mi culpa, estuviste en la enfermaría-La castaña se tensó-Si no hubiese…_

_-Ginny-Intercedió ella con seriedad-No tiene porqué preocuparte. No fue culpa tuya. Tú no sabía que iba a suceder todo esto-Acarició su mejilla-¿De acuerdo?_

_-Yo…Muchas gracias, Hermione_

_-Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?-Inquirió con una bonita sonrisa que llamó la atención de la pelirroja-Y ahora me voy, que Harry y Ron deben de estar buscándome_

_-Sí. Ron estaba muy preocupado por ti. Lo sé-Susurró con cuidado. Hermione sonrió satisfecha por ello_

_-Lo sé-Farfulló con nerviosismo, sonrojándose. Después, besó la mejilla de Ginny, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en ella-Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Nos veremos mañana. Adiós Ginny_

_-¡Herms!-Llamó ella antes de que la castaña se marchase del todo, girándose así-Eres mi mejor amiga-Dijo con los ojos brillando por ello_

_-Y tú la mía-Respondió feliz ella de que fuese así. La apreciaba demasiado. Y entre la felicidad de que fuese así, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente:_

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma._ _**Los demás aprenderán a quererte cuando tú lo hagas…)"**_

"_Hermione se adentró en la habitación de su amiga. Esta llevaba un vestido negro, y sus mejillas blanquecinas se veían más sonrojadas de lo normal. Enseguida lo relacionó con esos ojos aguados y el mero hecho de que dentro de unos minutos se debían marchar para el entierro de los caídos, entre los cuales se hallaba Fred Weasley, el hermano de ella_

_No sabía si debía dejarla con su soledad e ir a consolar a Ron, quien si necesitaría el apoyo de su novia, o estar al lado de su mejor amiga. Tragó saliva con cierto cuidado, y decidió cerrar la puerta y acercarse con lentitud a la que era su amiga, que se veía derrotada. Se sentó a su lado, y ella no dijo nada. Puede que no hiciese falta palabra alguna, pero tampoco podía permanecer en silencio. Quería explicarle tantas cosas. Que nunca se alejaría de su lado pese a todo. Y menos en estos momentos tan duros_

_Su mano se posó en su espalda, y Ginny no parecía estar molesta por ello. Acarició lentamente la línea marcada para relajarla. Sabía que así cerraría los párpados y podría calmarse. Y así sucedió. Sonrió por primera vez en esos días, y la castaña no pudo evitar corresponder al gesto de forma recíproca, queriendo poder hacer algo mejor_

_-¿Y Ron?-Quiso saber la Weasley, sintiendo la necesidad de que le contestase que no le importaba tanto como ella, aunque fuese mentira. Una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de la castaña_

_-Está en su cuarto. Necesita descansar. No lo está pasando bien_

_-Lo sé. Créeme que es así-La otra bajó la vista_

_-No quería decir eso. Discúlpame_

_-No. Lo siento Herms…No es culpa tuya. Ya bastante estás haciendo estando a mi lado_

_La nombrada asintió, clavando sus pupilas en las de Ginny, tan intensas que parecía estar a punto de reconfortarla a ella misma, y no a la muchacha en sí. Esta se acercó a ella, abrazándose a su cuerpo con una necesidad imperiosa. Cerró los ojos, con una intensidad que incluso desconcertaba a Hermione, pero no le importaba. No a ella, que posó sus dedos en sus hombros, y aspiró una vez más su aroma, calmándose, un tanto reconfortada. Porque nada era como percibir el latir del corazón de ella. Una sonrisa ladeada, y al separarse, un encuentro todavía más intenso_

_Sus labios a punto de rozarse. Intentando saber que sucedería si lo hiciesen. Pero Hermione, por primera vez, no quiere pensar. Solo actuar. Y por eso, besa los labios de su mejor amiga, la hermana de su novio. Con tanta tranquilidad que deja que todo lo demás desaparezca. Solo ellas, y sus lenguas rozándose con dulzura. Las manos de la castaña sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, deslizándose así hacia su cuello. La ternura, palpable en ese ambiente. Quizás algo más de tentación. ¿Eso podría ser posible? Se separan, y la lógica vuelve a ella. A Hermione, saliendo así corriendo en busca de su novio. Esperando que todo desapareciese_

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma.__** Los demás aprenderán a quererte cuando tú lo hagas…)"**_

Hermione abrió la puerta. Se encontraba en un lugar silencioso, que estaba ajeno a la luz del sol, pero había rastro del día, por lo que sonrió, acercándose hacia el centro, donde nunca había llegado, quizás evitando todo aquello. Quizás, simplemente, con la necesidad de aceptarse a sí misma. De abrirse, de ser tal y como era. Pensó detenidamente sobre ello, posando su mano en su pecho. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho, y ese rubor se apoderaba de ella. El rubor por esos pensamientos de… ¿De qué?

Se observó en ese espejo. Su reflejo. Una muchacha de sonrisa ladeada. Había oído en qué se basaba aquello, y no estaba segura de si estar preparada. Pero era lo único que podía hacer. La muchacha sonreía, y entonces, como por arte de magia, apareció otra figura, posándose en su hombro

Esa Hermione, la del espejo de Oesed, le guiñó el ojo con cierto coqueteo, a la vez que Ginny sonreía con una provocación que estremeció a la verdadera chica. La castaña giró su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada de su amiga y, entonces, sucedió. Sus labios se fusionaron en una caricia intensa que hicieron que la otra retrocediese, negando con la cabeza. Granger se separó de su amante, y entonces, se señaló el bolsillo del pantalón con un toque, sonriendo con sinceridad

Se palpó la zona, adentrando sus dedos para así, sacar un papelito. Una especie de nota doblada a la mitad. Se quedó anonadada al leer las palabras escritas a pluma. "La quieres" Levantó la vista, y esa chica asintió, sonriendo con cierta ternura, y la imagen desapareció. Se sentó en uno de los escalones, y las lágrimas consiguieron salir de ella misma

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma__**)**_

-La…-Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir-La amo…La quiero tanto…-Se quedó en silencio-He luchado por evitarlo.

"Siempre me ha costado aceptarme como soy. Siempre me costó tener amigos…Siempre había sido la chica rara. La que destacaba por la lectura, por sucesos extraños a mi alrededor. Y ahora, me está sucediendo otra cuestión extraña. Un algo que nunca hubiese aceptado. Y es que… ¡Me estoy enamorando de una mujer! ¿Qué hacer?"

-Dejarte llevar-Exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Hermione se sobresaltó, encontrándose con la mirada de Ginny, que no pudo evitar sonreír por ello

-Ginny…

-No es nada malo-Musitó ella, dando un paso sin vacilar, pero sin prisa. No quería asustarla

-No quiero volver a ser la chica rara

-Pero yo voy a estar contigo en todo. En esto. No te voy a dejar sola-La tendió la mano

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma__**)**_

-¿De verdad?-Inquirió ella

-De verdad-Respondió, y su mano fue tomada por la de ella

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma__**)**_

-Ginny…

-No tienes porqué hablar…

_**(**__Para poder conseguir que alguien te abra su corazón, debes a aprender a abrirte a ti misma__**)**_

-Te amo-Pronunció, abriéndose al fin su corazón. A ella, y a sí misma. La pelirroja sonrió

-Yo también te amo-Correspondió, abriendo también su corazón como respuesta al de la castaña

Pero antes de que pudiese proseguir, sus labios fueron acallados por los suyos. Con una pasión desbordante. Se separó lo suficientemente de ella. Tenía miedo. No mentiría sobre ello. Estaba asustada, pero cuando acarició su mejilla con cuidado, comprendió que ella le ayudaría a superarlo y aceptarlo. Porque era su Ginny, y ella, era su Hermione.

* * *

**Quería dejar claro que la relación de la cita "Para abrir el corazón ajeno es necesario antes abrir el propio" con la historia es que Hermione, orgullosa que es, no termina de aceptarse y por tanto, de quererse como es ella misma pese al amor que siente hacia Ginny y esta hacia ella. Al final, se ve cómo, al abrirse a sí misma, asimilando que ama a su mejor amiga, consigue aquello que más temor y deseo le causa, y es el amor de la muchacha. Con su apoyo y lucha, tal vez sean capaces de luchar por ello**


End file.
